


Cook.

by roguetaxidermist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domme!Parker, F/M, Femdom, Figging, Implied Chastity, Mention of Knives, Pegging, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetaxidermist/pseuds/roguetaxidermist





	Cook.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingingTheThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/gifts).



“Parker,” Eliot growled as he entered the kitchen and spotted the thief at his table, “what are you doing here?” He placed his shopping bags on the counter while waiting for her reply.

“I wanted you to make a meal for me.” The thief said simply while staring at him.

The hitter sighed and accepted it as just being another of the thief’s quirks and started sorting out his shopping and preparing a meal. “You could have just asked Parker.” He growled with his back to her.

“Sophie said I should surprise you,” she noticed the ingredients he was keeping out, her eyes lingering on a piece of ginger and a devilish grin crossing her face momentarily as she moved towards the hitter.

“Why were you talking to Sophie about getting me to make you a meal?” the hitter asked, not expecting a reply that would make sense outside of Parker’s own head. Once he had finished sorting the ingredients for the meal he now had to share with the thief he retrieved a knife from its place in the block and began peeling the ginger that had caught Parker’s attention.

“The meal wasn’t the main part,” She wrapped her arms around him and with her head perched on his shoulder watching as he finished peeling the ginger. “I wanted help finding a thing. Sophie said you would help me.” 

“How could I help you Parker? I’ve already told you why I like cooking,” Eliot made a mental note to talk to Sophie when he saw her. 

“She said that you were into things and that you’d probably let me do things to you. Hardison already said that we could. If it is okay with you anyway,” The thief took the freshly peeled ginger from the hitter’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, twitching her nose and allowing a slightly put off look to pass over her face at his stubble.

“Parker,” the hitter paused for a moment, “why not do these things with Hardison?” 

The thief looked at him as if he wasn’t making sense, “Because I want to do them with you and Hardison also wants to but he wasn’t sure how you would react to that so you get me first,” she answered,   
“Do you want to do things with me?”

“Yes ma’am,” the hitter replied almost instantly, before realizing what he’d just agreed to.

The thief slid her hands underneath his shirt and up to his nipples, pinching and twisting them before stepping back, “take off your pants,” she said in a commanding voice that he had never heard from her before. He followed her instructions as quickly as he could. She stepped forward and picked up the ginger again before presenting it to his mouth.

“Lick,” again she used the commanding tone and again he followed instinctually knowing what was going to happen, “You’re going to keep cooking my dinner the whole time and if you do well I’ll let you finish.” The hitter did his best to return to cooking as the thief pulled down his underwear and gave him no warning before the first spank caused him to drop the knife that he had just retrieved.

“Parker, I had a knife in my hand,” he growled at her only to be silenced by another significantly harder spank, followed by the familiar sensation of a wet finger being placed at his entrance. 

“You may call me Mistress or Master only during this session,” the thief admonished as she forced two fingers into his tight hole without giving him time to adjust. He gasped in surprise at how sudden she had been in penetrating him, he had been expecting just the one finger at first, grunting as she began to pump the fingers in and out scissoring to help spread his hole. 

After a few minutes the thief withdrew her fingers and presented the ginger to the hitter once more. “Suck” once more he obeyed without thinking it through, after a few seconds the thief took the ginger back and began to push it into his slightly loosened hole. The thief gave Eliot one last hard spank before sitting back down and watching him continue to prepare their meal.  
Taking the break that Parker had given him Eliot returned to cooking properly, trying his best to tune out the burning sensation, out of the corner of his eye he could see Parker fussing about with some bags she had brought with her. Turning around he saw the thief had taken off her pants and added a new piece to her attire, in the place of her pants she had put on a nine inch fluorescent green strap on. 

Returning to her hitter’s side by the oven the thief gave him the hardest spank yet and promptly delivered another four of equal strength in rapid succession, causing the hitter to moan and stop stirring, his grip going slack on the spoon. 

“What are you making us?” His mistress asked as she leaned over to smell the pot he had been stirring, making sure that her artificial cock rubbed against his leg to show him what his appetiser would be. 

“Pan seared pork chops in a gin-“the hitter was reminded of the burning in his hindquarters “Sweet lemon sauce,” His answer earned him a pat on the ass before the thief placed her hand on his cheek.

“You were a bad boy Eliot so you don’t get lube, you have a minute to get my cock wet enough for you.” The thief said it without emotion and looked up at the hitter’s wall mounted clock as he dropped to his knees and quickly began sucking her fluorescent green monster. While he sucked she brought one of her hands down to play with his hair, allowing him to continue slightly beyond the minute before pulling him off of her cock and turning him around so he was able to resume cooking.  
Parker removed the ginger from her hitter slowly, not wanting to add too much to his pain before she replaced it with her strap on. It took her a few moments to align her artificial member with his hole, choosing to pause and add a bit of her own spit to make it a bit easier on him.

Finally Parker plunged into Eliot pausing only once she was halfway buried inside of the hitter’s toned ass. He yelped when she had made it inside of him, having not been stretched so much since he had spent the night with Sophie a few months ago, he wondered if Sophie had also taken Parker shopping for her new appendage. 

After a few seconds Eliot nodded slightly and Parker took it as a sign to bury the rest of her length inside of him before slowly withdrawing and plunging straight back in, once she had started to get a rhythm going she increased her pace, spanking the man on every other thrust, each thrust and spank causing the hitter to yelp and groan a little louder than the previous. 

The thief continued at the pace she had set for a while before leaning toward the hitter’s ear and whispering, “I’ve decided that you don’t get to finish today,” before pulling out and returning to the bags she had left on the table and returning with a small metal device and a lock.


End file.
